People Are Strange
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: They kissed one last time, Brian still shaking with hesitancy when Nick crashed his adoring affections and pleading needs onto Brian who gladly welcomed and returned them. The walking dead, Rise of the governor novel fic. Slash. Brian Blake/Nick Parsons.


**Title:** People are strange...  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>1/1  
><strong>Author:<strong> Desperate For Attention  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>N.A  
><strong>For:<strong> Whoever wants to read my crap  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Walking Dead – Rise of the Governor.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Brian Blake and Nick Parsons  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Really bad spelling and poor Grammar  
><strong>Title song:<strong> First Time – Lifehouse  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Characters are sole property of Robert Kirkman and Jay Bronansinga; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by Echo and the bunnymen; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day to keep myself entertained.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They kissed one last time, Brian still shaking with hesitancy when Nick crashed his adoring affections and pleading needs onto Brian who gladly welcomed and returned them. The walking dead, Rise of the governor novel fic. Slash.

* * *

><p><strong>People are strange...<strong>

It had started small, Phillip Blake had attached himself to April Chalmers and Penny, Tara didn't want anything to do with any of them after the brutal way in which Phillip had dealt with her father, and Nick didn't really want very much to do with her romantically, none of them did.

That had left Nick and Brian, both of whom had laid claim to each other without even knowing they had become so affectionately close in such a short space of time.

Nick supposed that it would have to happen eventually, they had all spent so much time together that the chances of one of them falling for another member of the group was inevitable, and since Brian, Phillip and Penny were family he knew that it would fall to him.

There was never any kissing or mushy lovey dovey remarks at the beginning.

They'd just press against one another in the night, Nicks hand at Brian's hip, Brain's head buried under Nicks chin and his hands on Nick's chest.

They'd part early in the morning, having the living room to themselves after the passing of poor old David Chalmers. Phillip had only caught them once, when the house had felt like a meat box and Nick had quickly fumbled for an explanation before Brain answered easily with flushed cheeks that they were only keeping each other warm like he had seen on the tele once.

Philip had shrugged and ignored Brian and Nick's awkward looks throughout the rest of the day, not mentioning anything when Nick requested that Brian take the upstairs apartment with him to make more room for the Chalmer sisters and Penny.

It had flowed that way for weeks, although they no longer had the fear of anyone walking in and catching them pressed close enough that it was more than a warming exercise. Brian would still climb out of Nick's grasp, dress himself at first light and crawl into his own bed. Old habits were hard to break.

But then Brian had almost been killed!

He'd almost lost him and for the first time Nick realised that he didn't care about Phillip anymore, or anyone other than the shaking flushed man stood behind Phillip pleading with him to just stop talking and let it drop. Brian's eyes met Nicks reassuringly but Nick's heart didn't stop thundering in his chest for even a second.

Philip as usual ignored his older brother completely, because again Philip had been the hero and he liked being the hero, especially in front of April.

Nick didn't react right away, but he wanted to. He wanted to force Phillip out of the way and pull Brian against him. Run his hands through his sweat and blood soaked hair, press his mouth against those quivering lips and force Brian to understand that he would never let that happen again, that he would do anything to stop Brian looking as though he would fall apart right in front of them.

That was the night that Nick first kissed him and made love to him and held him until the early hours of the morning when they awkwardly parted from one another to dress and return to their separate beds, glancing occasionally at one another with promising smiles that it wouldn't be a passing phase.

They kissed one last time, Brian still shaking with hesitancy when Nick crashed his adoring affections and pleading needs onto Brian who gladly welcomed and returned them.


End file.
